A hero's life
by Cloud Cross
Summary: A story about Sasuke and Naruto and their encounters  with crazy fans, power hungry bullies and superpowers?
1. Chapter 1

Public School, it is the one place where the fearless Ice Prince, the heir to Uchiha Industries, Seventeen Year old Sasuke Uchiha dreads going to the only thing that keeps him from running away is his best friend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who is the son of Minato Namikaze the head of Namikaze industries and the partner of Uchiha Industries. Without Naruto he would be forced to face the wrath of his fan club all alone. The fans are led by a Psychotic pink haired banshee named Sakura Haruno and a less crazy Ino Yamanaka, they both have confessed their undying love for the two handsome young millionaires. Sasuke has pale white skin with jet black hair and a tinge of dark blue with a medium athletic build and dark mysterious eyes it's no wonder he has a fan club, but Naruto is his opposite in looks, he has perfectly tanned skin, big sky blue eyes, blond spiky hair, and six small scars, three on cheek from a childhood accident but still making him look like a bad boy, which is why the girls combined their fan clubs terrorizing the two. Now you may be wondering why the must endure this if they are rich, why not go to a fancy private school, or have a personal tutor but the truth is that Konoha High is no ordinary school only a person with superpowers are allowed to attend. Konoha High teaches the student to control their powers but once they have graduated its up to them to choose what they want to do in the world. There are many different types of abilities, for example Sasuke and Naruto can copy any ability, Sakura can heal small cuts, and Ino can control plants, but Sasuke and Naruto want to copy them all

**Sasuke pov**

beep beep beep (sasuke groans as he turn off his alarm clock)

Man I so don't want to get up but I guess I better or Naruto is never gonna let it go if he gets stuck with those psycho fan girls, I'm kinda hungry I guess I'll have breakfast first though, Naruto will be fine for another thirty minutes. At School Naruto is getting trampled by fans while thinking about how dead Sasuke will be the next time he sees him. After having toast and bacon for breakfast Sasuke heads off to school. (At school, **Naruto pov**)back here Sasuke, don't make me chase you, just stop already so I can hit you and then get to class, finally I hear him admit defeat but I don't hit him, cause I just heard the lunch bell go off, so I decide to go eat then I plan on skipping the rest of the day and hanging at the arcade. **Sasuke pov** I am soooo bored Naruto left after lunch and I got stuck being the teachers assistant for Kakashi Hatake , who just wants to test my powers because he works for my dad. Kakashi used to only have one power which was the ability to create and manipulate lightning until he lost his right eye taking a hit for his teammate in a fight, the teammate was still hurt badly and died soon after but not before giving his eye to Kakashi which is why he now has a fraction of the Uchiha power. But let me explain better, the Uchiha clan is known for their ability to copy others but only about half of the clan can use it but even less can master it. My brother Itachi is almost as good as my dad, which leaves others expecting even greater things from me, but the reason why Itachi and I are held to such high standards is because we are the continuation of the pure blood line, we are the princes of the clan, and we are expected to make the clan even stronger than it is, Naruto is in the same boat as me when it comes to clan expectations, but his dad isn't as hard on him like mine is on me, we've been best friends and rivals since we were born, the thing is we couldn't be more different Naruto is more of a free spirit and sees the goodness in everyone he meets while I have a more icy personality and am distrusting of most people I meet. But enough about our families, back to explaining about Kakashi. He is tall about 5'7 with silver spiky hair and a headband that covers his right eye, he usually wears suits and reports back to my dad every movement I make in school. The best thing about this place is the never ending challenges, everyday I feel like I'm getting stronger. I'm sitting here at my desk daydreaming when WHACK Kakashi is standing over me with an annoyed look on his face, whoops I guess I haven't been paying attention since I got here he looks at me and then sends me to the principles office, just great the principle of this school is horrible her name is Tsunade and boy does she have some bad habits, between her drinking and gambling along with a temper added to it she is scary, even to me But her power really doesn't match her personality she is one of the best healers in the world but I guess she's not that bad after all she is like Naruto's older sister, and he is the one who got her the job in the first place, after I have finally reached the office I was welcomed in by Tsunade's assistant Shizune, she really is to kind to work for Tsunade but she is kinda weird, because her power is to talk to animals _it really is a lame power there is no way I would copy that, _after an hour long lecture I was out of school I was just thankful for a lecture instead of a detention slip our detention teacher is a total meat head, a towering 6'2 with multiple scars all over his face, Ibiki Morino could make a bear cry in on look his power is the ability to get information out of anyone he used to work for the government in the interrogation unit but he got bored and found that scaring teens was more fun _how very creepy,_ I'm almost across the street when I see a car speeding towards me.


	2. A mysterious hero

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Previously in a hero's life, Sasuke is walking home after school only to turn and look death in the face as a speeding car threatens to run him over, and now - **

**(Sasuke pov )**

All I can hear is my heartbeat, all I can see my family, my friends, my dreams all leaving me, I think about how I should have drove my car to school this morning, or used my powers to stop this car, but I panicked, it feels like my body has shut down and I can't move, I don't understand until I see the driver who Is none other than my ex-teacher Orochimaru, he used to be one of the greatest heroes of all times, he was the prized student of the third Hokage (a hokage is chosen every time the previous one passes away or retires, the title goes to the greatest hero of the next generation, it is Naruto's dream to become it Tsunade is the current one) and the teammate to Lady Tsunade, and the toad sage Jiraya until he gave it all up to try and become immortal by experimenting on people with powers. He once said to my entire clan how he was going to use me to accomplish his goals, I was only thirteen years old then but now I can defend myself so why am I so scared right now. It feels like hours have passed as I await my death and just as the car touches my body I feel two slender arms wrap around my waist, and in a spilt second the entire surroundings have changed and all I can see is trees, I feel this person let me go and I fall to the ground, slipping away into a world of unconsciousness. It feels like I've slept for days when I finally open my eyes to take in my surroundings, it looks like a good sized apartment with a lived in yet clean look to it, I hear the door and I am immediately on my guard until see the person who saved me walking in she looks up at me and then smile while telling me to get out , my first words to her is what, why are you kicking me out you saved me shouldn't you be more hospitable and before I can blink I am standing on the sidewalk in front of my clans estate as I stand there I think back to how she looked with her black hair tucked under a skaters cap, her black baggy pants, and a midnight tank top that showed off her toned stomach and her eyes I don't think I've ever thought about someone for this long before and I think that I may like her, wait a second she didn't even tell me her name as I walk inside my home I decide not to tell my parents anything cause it seems like they didn't even notice I was gone, I go to my room and text Naruto good night and tell him I'll pick him up tomorrow and the I go to sleep only for my dreams to be consumed by girl whose name I yearn to know. **This is the end of this chapter, but in the next one Sasuke will learn his mystery girls name along with a couple more surprises, please review and refer this story to others. **


	3. The arrival of a friend

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto but I do watch it and read the manga.**

**Previously in a hero's life Sasuke meets a mysterious girl after almost being ran over by his ex-teacher Orochimaru and he finds himself curious to know more about the girl who saved his life, and now **

**(Sasuke pov) **The first thing I hear this morning is Naruto telling me to wake up or we will be late for school, under normal circumstances I wouldn't be so tired but after the day that I had yesterday I felt like I could sleep through a week without waking up, but then I remember that I need to talk to Naruto about yesterdays events but before I can even open my mouth Naruto is out the door and headed downstairs to my kitchen yelling out about how hungry he was, sometimes I wonder if he ever stops thinking about food,well I guess I better get up before Naruto eats the whole fridge up, it's not like Naruto can't eat up his parents food but he says we hardly eat at home so what's the point of wasting good food, we haven't been able to keep anything ramen related in the house since Naruto was old enough to feed himself.

**(Naruto pov)** I'm so hungry, all I can think about is food, I didn't eat at home today because I was super excited that my second best friend was going to be attended Konoha High, I met her a couple of years ago when attended a camp that teaches about the art of the ninja and she was top of the class and she reminded me of Sasuke, at first she didn't even talk to any one so I spoke to her first, turns out her powers were almost the same as mine, except she had copied a lot more than me and it also helped that she didn't even have to see the power in person like had to, she could see it on video and she could improve it tenfold at first I thought about how easy that must be until she told me how she doesn't use it until she has taught herself how to use it from the beginning levels I just knew that when she met Sasuke they would be perfect together I told her to look me up if she ever came to Konoha and last night she called to say that she was transferring schools because her dad had been tracking down a rouge ninja that had been committing crimes all over so he planned to transfer stations and stay for little while, see her dad is a hunter if it has a bounty on its head her dad hunts its, she told me that when she graduates she plans on being a better than her dad is and travel the world mastering powers from all over I can't to see her today at school, ooooohh wait a second is that ramen I see? **(Sasuke pov) **I finally get Naruto to stop eating and we're off to school, but because it took so long to leave I had to speed to school, meaning that I didn't get to talk to Naruto about yesterday oh well I'll just tell him later, we head to our first class which is History/learn about past heroes and villains, when we take our seats we hear our teacher Iruka Umino a young teacher with long brown hair always tide up in a bow, with a cut across his nose the girls in this class like him because of his kind personality, but anyway he tells the class that there is a new student today so I look towards the door until I hear my mystery girls voice.(**Cloud pov)** I don't want to go to school today but I have to because I promised Naruto he would see me today, after yesterday I want to hunt that snake Orochimaru down after saw him try to run some kid over, but I know that my dad is going to take care of him, considering that is the reason we moved here, so after I saved the guy from the car by transporting us to the nearest forest and to my friends apartment that I was staying at until my dad gets us a house to live in and I laid him on a couch I got bored so went and got a coffee and when I got back he was awake so I told him to get out, I had noticed the symbol on his shirt as the Uchiha clans so I transported them to their estate, so that brings us back to me going to school, this place is supposed to teach people with powers so maybe I'll learn something I don't know, my first class is history so I head there, when I reach my destination the teacher ask me to introduce my self so I sigh and decide to be good and say my name is Cloud Cross. **So what did you think, did you like it? Please review and I will update soon.**


	4. I feel jealous?

**(Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, but Cloud is mine). Previously in a hero's life Sasuke is shocked to see that the mysterious girl that saved him is going to be attending the same school as him, while Naruto has a new friend that moves to town, who turns out to be the girl who saved Sasuke and now, (Sasuke pov)** I can't believe she just showed up like this, I think my jaw just dropped, not only out of surprise but because she looked gorgeous, she's wearing the baggy black pants with chains on each side and she's got on a black t-shirt with blood red designs all over it, with bands on each arm and combat boots she looks ready to model for war, I use my sharingan to see under the bands on her arms, just out of curiosity and I almost gasp out loud after I see that she has two tattoos, one on each arm, but that's not why I was shocked it was the fact that they were glowing last time I checked tattoos don't glow but then again I've always been cold and distant until I saw her it's kinda weird I just feel like I want to be near her, like I want to know everything about her, but anyway back to her tattoos, on her left arm there was a blue and silver wolf and on her right was a red and black dragon, they almost seemed real like they weren't just ink but real things just wrapped on her arms, but that just added to the mystery that was Cloud Cross. By the time my mental ramblings were over everyone was leaving to their next class, so I got up looking for Cloud only to notice she was gone, all of my other classes were just a haze until it was lunch time, when I reached my table which consisted of Naruto, Gaara Sabaku (who was a friend of Naruto's with the ability to control sand), then Shikamaru Nara ( a lazy bum who sits with us just to sleep he has the ability to control shadows), Rock Lee ( a exercise junky who sees me and Naruto as his rivals his power is extreme endurance and speed) and lastly Hinata Hyuga (she's got the biggest crush on Naruto even though he's as oblivious when it comes to girls as a wall but her power is the same as her cousin Neji Hyuga) she only sits with us cause of Naruto, come to think of it the only time I've ever really noticed the others was when I was copying there powers, but like I said before the only two people I've ever shown any attention to was Naruto and the new girl Cloud, but before I can finish thinking about it I notice Naruto and I sit down at our table, I start to tell him about Cloud when he cuts me off and says he's got a friend coming to sit with us so I tell him okay and start to tell him about Cloud when he stands up and smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and walks off saying that's her so I don't even bother turning to look up until I hear her voice, I immediately snap my head up only to see Naruto hugging my Cloud wait mine where did that come from, it doesn't matter I was furious to see him touching her in such an intimate way, well it is just a hug but I'm still mad at Naruto until I remember that this Is Naruto here my best friend, even though I'm jealous, it feels kinda weird considering that I've never even liked someone romantically, I haven't even had my first kiss yet, crazy right but I wouldn't mind it being Cloud, until I stop thinking about it and I notice the weird looks I'm getting from Shikamaru who also has the abilities to read emotions, so I clear my thoughts and look over at Hinata who looks to be jealous, sad, and angry all in one until Naruto turns around to us and starts to introduce her to us telling us how he met her at a camp and wants us to be nice to her, I wanted to tell him that he need nit worry about that I would be a prince for her but I decided against trying not to seem weird to her, until he turned to introduced me and I couldn't even talk to her no words would come out of my mouth so I just smiled at her, she smirked back in response until I grabbed Naruto by the arm dragging him outside telling him that I had to talk to him, when we stepped out I begin to explain the whole story to him even telling him about how she made me feel by the time I was through he was real quiet with a serious look on his face until he started smiling and talking about how his two best friends were gonna get together, I was about to tell him not to tell Cloud about it when we heard a loud crash in the cafeteria and yelling from Sakura so we walked back inside to see what was wrong only to be surprised by the sight in front of us. **Oooohhh who wants to guess what is going on inside, who thinks that Sasuke should be with Cloud now or later, review me please and tell me what you think and I will update soon. **


	5. A lesson to remember

**(Disclaimer once upon a time Cloud Cross wrote a story about Naruto the sad thing is she doesn't own it but she does watch the show). Previously in A hero's life Sasuke tells Naruto about his feelings for Cloud, but they are interrupted by a loud crash and screaming coming the cafeteria so after running back inside they are shocked at the scene before their eyes- and now the continuation (Sakura pov)** I'm sitting here in the caf thinking about the dream I had last night, it was about mine and Sasuke's wedding, this is just more proof that were meant to be together, that's when I see Sasuke walk in the room and sit down at his table, a couple of minutes pass and then I see Sasuke's hottie friend Naruto stand up and hug some girl, I was immediately furious at how much jealousy I saw in Sasuke's eyes. I thought about how much I wanted to get rid of this new girl with my new power that the principle helped me develop, it makes every girl in this school fear me because I've got super strength, so I see Sasuke and Naruto get up to leave, so I decide to teach the new girl her place and head towards her. **(Cloud pov) **After I got to class and introduced myself I saw that guy I saved yesterday, all he did during class was stare at me, during class I saw him see through my bands and check out my tattoos, so by the time class was over I hurried out in order to avoid questions, the rest of the day went pretty smooth, until lunch, when I saw Naruto he stood up and hugged me, and that's when I felt an intense jealousy directed at Naruto coming from that Uchiha kid so I smirked at him just to bug him, I sat down by Naruto, and then Uchiha and Naruto left to go talk so I sat there looking through the cafeteria checking out everyone's powers, see my ability is like Naruto's only stronger, I never use the copied ability until I train to earn it, then I make it even stronger than the original, after checking all the powers I notice I have most of them, I continue to think about it when I notice a pink haired girl with the ability to heal and destroy with super strength walking towards the table I'm at and then I hear one of the others sigh and say something about a psycho fan girl that needs to get a life, but before I can ask what they mean I hear her speak in a stuck up voice demanding that I stay away from her Sasuke, or she would be forced to teach me my place. At first I was unsure to react to her meaningless threat so I decided to laugh and then ignore her by turning back to the table and start reading a book I had summoned from my room, it was about the anatomy and physiology of the human body, but before I could even finish the first page I was rudely interrupted by the table I was sitting at breaking in half, after looking up I saw it was the pink haired girl that had broken the table, my first thought was I wonder what I should have for dinner, so I voiced my thoughts only to have pinky start screaming about how dare I ignore her and do I know who she is, so I opened my phone and looked her up, and I crossed my legs and said your name is Sakura Haruno, you're age is seventeen, you are the proud owner of the Sasuke fan club and you are unemployed and live off your parents fortune that is made by owning most of the Hospitals in Konoha, you make straight A's except for one B that you received two years ago in history, your hair is naturally pink from a birth defect, you also have an abnormally large forehead which earned you your childhood nickname which was billboard brow, I wasn't even through telling her what I knew before she tried to attack me with her face red from anger, so she started throwing punches only to miss every time, I was barely even having to try to dodge her cause her aim was off and she was blinded by her anger, a couple of seconds passed when I saw Naruto and his friend come back inside with shocked looks on their faces so I decided to end this game by catching her fist and telling her that she needs to learn how to control her temper before it gets her hurt, so instead of listening to me she continued to struggle against my hold so I spun her around and put her upper body through the wall leaving hear legs sticking out, then the whole cafeteria busted out into laughter only to be interrupted by a small looking woman with a nametag that said Shizune demanding to know what was going on, but when she turned and saw a butt sticking out of a wall she seemed to be having trouble containing her laughter after getting a hold of herself she ordered us to get to the principals office after pinky got pulled out of the wall, five minutes and a bunch of whining she was pulled out and Shizune was escorting us to the office, when we got there I noticed the principal was a strong looking woman with sandy blond hair and had an air of authority about her, I also noticed she smelled a lot like sake and dirt, I saw that her powers were the same as pinkies only a lot more advanced, she told us both to sit down and explain why there was a fight, so I started to explain but I was interrupted by pinky cause she was yelling out about how I started and I should be punished, so I calmly suggested that we watch the security videos of the cameras I saw in the caf, I then looked over at pinky only to see she looked really worried.** (hello readers of fanfic what did ya think, review and I'll update soon.)**


	6. The truth

**(Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any other character on the show but I do own Cloud Cross and my storyline) Previously in A hero's life Cloud is confronted by an angry and jealous Sakura and it breaks out into a fight only for Sakura to lose and they are called to the principals office, Sakura begins to try and lie her way out of trouble until Cloud suggest viewing the cafeteria's security cameras and Sakura begins to become worried- and now (Sakura pov)** I can't believe that she beat me so bad, I will have my revenge on no matter what so I started to plan it as soon as we sat down in front of the school principal and my mentor Lady Tsunade**, **first I would trash her name and reputation, then I would get the school rebels to help me defeat her, and then I would have my revenge on her. Tsunade then asked us to explain what happened so I quickly cut her off and began to tell the principal how she attacked me for no reason, I had a feeling that she would get expelled by the time I got through, it was going perfectly until she interrupted my genius plan by saying that the security cameras would tell what really happened, I began to worry about what would happen to me so I decided to tell the edited version of the story, I ended up getting a weeklong detention, but that only made me even more furious at her, I found out that her name was Cloud, and I would not rest until I won.** (Cloud pov)** What a day, first I see that Uchiha kid again, then some girl tries to fight me, after she was punished the principal asked me to come see her after class, that she had something that she wanted to ask me, which is why I'm still in school now that the bell has rung, I mean its not like I don't have something else to do with my time, but no I didn't even hurt pinky and so why am I still here, the only thing that has made this move worth anything is that I get to hang out with Naruto, I finally reach the principals office and the secretary Shizune tells me to go on in, when I step inside Tsunade ask me If I'd like to sit down, so I do and then I ask her why she wanted to ask me, she then tells me that she knows who my dad is and she knows that he's hunting down Orochimaru, that's when I recognize her as the Lady Tsunade from the legendary sannin, she was Orochimaru's teammate, so I quickly tell her that if she's trying to ask how the hunt is going I can't say anything about it cause it's my dads hunt and not mine so I don't have the right to divulge any info to anyone, she quickly says that's not it, just wants to offer her help, so I think about her offer and decide that she could be used to find out more information, so I tell that if she wants to come over to dinner tomorrow night she can tell me every thing she knows about him, and that would be a great help, so she quickly agrees and I stand up to leave and say goodbye and see you tomorrow. I leave the school and head to the market cause market to buy some food for my new house, once I get there I first get the essentials, then I get about a hundred dollars worth in food and head home, when I get there I put up the groceries and I see a note on the counter, so I pick it upand see its from my dad, then I notice an invitation for the Uchiha and Namikaze industries yearly ball, so I read the note,_ Cloud I want you to go to the Uchiha and Namikaze ball and request a private meeting with the head of the Uchiha clan his name is Fugaku Uchiha_, _now I'm sure by now you've noticed that there's a reason why Orochimaru is still in this area, and its because he wants the power of the Uchiha clan, he has already tried to take Itachi Uchiha, but failed at that attempt, his new target is Itachi's little brother who is also the son of the Fugaku, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and I want you to tell him that Orochimaru is targeting his son, then I want you to offer the services of our protection agency, and be sure to tell him that he has the choice to personally come and see the options we have for our bodyguards, along with the option of an undercover bodyguard I'm sure you can take care of the arrangements, considering I wont be back anytime soon, see you later Cloud._ Great and I was planning on taking a break from the agency especially since I just got back from a three month mission, oh well I'll go by in the morning and set it up.** So what do you think of the new addition to the story, the fact that Cloud works at a protection agency, who do you think Fugaku will pick to protect his son, the employees of the agency will be revealed soon, also does anyone have an idea for the agency's name, if you do send it to me in a review. Until next time review and recommend to others bye.**


	7. A look into the past

**(Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters that are on the show, but I do own Cloud Cross, but I will sell her for a good price lol. Previously in A hero's life Sakura vows her revenge on Cloud. Tsunade offers her assistance to Cloud to help her dad capture Orochimaru. Cloud finds a letter from her dad instructing her to go to the Uchiha and Namikaze yearly ball and offer the agency's protection to Fugaku Uchiha for Orochimaru's new target who is none other than Sasuke Uchiha and now- (Cloud pov)** I wake up at six-thirty this morning so I can head on down to the agency and get started on the arrangements for the Uchiha, after getting everything set up I head to the dress shop where all of our agents go for undercover clothes, cause I kinda doubt I'll get into the party wearing my normal clothes, I get there only to be greeted by a overly hyper sales girl _(no doubt she's a new employee) _after she see's me she starts rambling on about how her boss told me that I would be coming by and she had the perfect dress for me and that it's a one of a kind dress, after she hands it to me I don't even bother to look at the dress knowing that Deidara _(the shop owner) _never disappoints with his impeccable taste in fashion, so I head out the shop to the next thing on my list which is dropping the dress and texting Naruto an excuse for why I wasn't in school today, after he replies back that he skipped too I head to back to the agency to train a little for this Friday. **(Sasuke pov)** I wonder why Cloud and Naruto weren't in school today, I guess she didn't feel like getting all those stairs after yesterdays fight, I've never seen anyone move so graceful in a fight, even I had to laugh when she put Sakura's head through the wall like it was child's play, it made me wonder who taught her to fight like that, but I got the feeling that she was holding back a lot, I also made a mental note to tell my dad tonight about Orochimaru trying to run me over, so when I got home I immediately went to tell my father, after I told him everything minus Cloud saving me he asked me to leave and allow him to think, so I headed to the kitchen and ate dinner with my mom Mikoto and listened to her happily exclaim how Itachi was coming to the ball, I was excited and not really caring when she told this, after dinner I went to my room and texted Naruto to tell him goodnight and that I'd see him tomorrow at school, after he texted back saying the same thing I laid down on my bed and began to read a book on the history of fighting until I fell asleep.**(Fugaku pov)** I've known that Orochimaru has been back for a week but I did not know that he had targeted Sasuke, I must come up with a plan, hopefully its not just a rumor that the famous Kurosaki hunter has Orochimaru on his list, maybe I won't even have to enter this fight and everything may go well, the problem is I can't do anything until after the party anyway maybe I should hire a bodyguard, on top of that Itachi is coming home on Friday, this is certainly going to be quite the ball this year.** (Cloud pov)** It's been three days that I've been in Konoha high, and so far I've gotten in a fight, seen my friend Naruto, saved a Uchiha from a criminal and on top of that I have to go to some ball on Friday to offer protection to the Uchiha's heir, and if that's not enough, six days ago I was thrown out of a window during my three month mission that just ended only to get another one, its not that I don't enjoy missions, in fact I do, it's just I wanted to spend some time with Naruto and train, but I guess the silver lining is that I get a month of relaxation after I get a bodyguard for the Uchiha, I wonder who they will pick to protect Sasuke, it doesn't really matter to me anyway cause all of the guardians at the Cross-Kurosaki agency are trained to complete their mission, no matter how hard it may be. The reason why the agency is named that is because, my dad doesn't really care what happens to the victim as long as he gets the person he's targeting, but when he started getting complaints from previous clients about his ruthless methods I came up with the idea of a protection agency, everyone who works there understands the rules of the warriors way which is why we are so successful in our missions, the agency got its name from my dads last name and my middle name, you see I go by the name Cloud Cross because if everyone knew my last name they would expect me to be exactly like my dad and I want to become known by the world on my own terms, my full name is Cloud Cross Kurosaki, but its not like my dad has always been there for me, I pretty much raised myself after my mom Marianne Cross passed away during a war, you see fighting is in my blood, I will always be a warrior, by the time my dad came home from his journey I was fourteen years old and self trained, he taught me most of what he knew and how to control my powers, when he thought I was ready he started taking me on his hunts, some time passed and the agency was started and now were back to the present, I then texted Naruto and said lets hang out tomorrow and was responed with a yeah let's do it, after an hour of reading I finally drifted in to a peaceful slumber.** This is the end of the chapter what do you think about the agency name, who do you think should work there, and should I make the nine tails a girl, please review and recommend to others. **


	8. Getting to know her better

**(Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the Bleach characters that I may mention in this chapter) (Previously in A hero's life- Fugaku finds out about Orochimaru's attempt to kill his son, Sasuke learns that his brother is coming home and Cloud get's ready for the Uchiha and Namikaze's ball and her upcoming mission, and now**

**(Naruto pov)** Cloud texted me last night and asked if I wanted to hang out today**, **missed spending time with her so much so I immediately texted her back saying that I wanted too, after I got ready I walked outside and saw Cloud was waiting for me in her dark blue 370 Nissan Z car, I liked this car a lot because it had silver flames all over it, Cloud had several other cars, she always liked to build her cars from scratch cause she said she could make them faster than normal, I slid into the passenger side and we were off to school, when we arrived all eyes were on the car even when we got out and walked inside all we could hear were whispers by lunch there was a rumor that me and Cloud were dating which only made Sasuke really mad at me, after I got him to calm down I explained what was going on and he apologized, so then I asked him if he wanted to hang with me and Cloud today, he quickly agreed. School had finally ended and me, Sasuke, and Cloud were headed to the movies, we ended up seeing Resident Evil Afterlife and it was the best movie ever but it quickly turned bad when we ended up sitting behing this jumpy kid and every time someone screamed he would scream out zombie's so by the middle of the movie we had to leave because the theater reeked of urine, so after we got outside Cloud suggested that we go back to her place cause she had the movie and better snacks, it was so much fun, after the movie we played video games and showed each other some fighting moves before we knew it the day was over and we were getting ready to go home, but before we left Sasuke asked her if she planned to come to a party our parents were having, she answered yes so we went home.**(Sasuke pov)** This morning when I arrived at school I noticed this sweet looking car and then I saw Naruto and Cloud get out and walk in the school together, then I had to listen rumors about them being a couple, by lunch I was ready to blow, after I confronted Naruto he explained what had really happened and I was feeling a lot better, when he invited me to hang with him and Cloud I accepted quickly, after school we went to a movie but left in the middle of it, we ended up going back to Cloud's house and watched the rest of the movie and played the rest of the day away, before we left I asked if she was coming to me and Naruto's parents party tomorrow and she said yes, after we left I headed home and picked out my suit for tomorrows party, I was actually looking forward to it instead of the normal, but ever since I met Cloud my life has changed and I have barely even spoken to her, she has changed the way I act without even trying, she truly is a fascinating girl.**(Cloud pov) **After Naruto and Sasuke left I went back into the living room and saw that tv was still on, I then saw that my favorite show Wizards of Waverly Place was on and I couldn't resist watching it, after watching the whole episode I was still laughing at funny Alex was, I then heard my cell phone ring so I got up to see who was calling me and saw that it was my good friend and rival Zabimaru, I immediately picked the phone and answered it, Zabi was quick to say how much he missed me being around to fight so I quickly corrected him and said don't you mean that you miss losing to me, we talked for a little while longer and he told me that his mission ended earlier and he was going to be coming in to the agency sometime next week to see if there were any new missions for him so I said that I'll be assigning someone for a protection mission, he asked what were the details on it, so I told him about my dads letter to me and that it was a protection assignment, I also told him that after I assign someone to this mission I was going to take off for about month and just relax and go to school, Zabi knows I don't really need the school considering I know more than most University professors but he understands the need for personal downtime, most of all agents do, I met Zabimaru before I started the agency, I was traveling the world in search of the worlds different fighting techniques and I came across a pack of talking wolves, Zabi had been there his whole life, we were quick friends but even quicker rivals, we seemed to just click, we even tried to date but that only lasted for about five minutes, it was because we were more like brother and sister than girlfriend/boyfriend, now he's dating and old friend of mine named Anko Mitarashi, I only met her because I was fighting in a tournament for some money and she was an opponent, most would think that she's kinda creepy because of her fascination with snakes, but besides that she is a pretty good fighter and with her knowledge and ability to control snakes she is quite an opponent, she was Orochimaru's favored student once until he destroyed her life by cursing her with his power enhancer virus, it can only be given to a person through Orochimaru biting a certain spot in the victims neck which ends up carrying the virus through the entire body, the only type of person to use it would be a power hungry psycho, because of how dangerous it is. It can corrupt even the most kindest of people, the virus takes the power of its victim and enhances it to the point of mental exhaustion which causes a person to lose all control and only want more power, after Zabi, Anko and I met we became good friends because we all have a similar goal, after getting of the phone with Zabi I decided to head bed so I could be well rested for my mission tomorrow night, I found myself drifting off to sleep and thinking of a certain raven haired ice prince.** That's the end of chapter 8, in the next chapter Cloud will go to the party with a date, that ends up making Sasuke very jealous which may or may not lead him to reveal his feelings to Cloud, find out in the next chapter of A hero's life, review and refer please. **


	9. Making up my mind

**(Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, Bleach, or any other references I may make, but I do own Cloud Cross and the plot of the story). (Previously in A hero's life Sasuke and Naruto spend the day with Cloud, and a new character is introduced to the story, Sasuke ask Cloud if she's coming to the Uchiha and Namikaze ball and she tells him that she does, and Cloud starts to realize that she is beginning to like Sasuke a little more than a friend, and now) (Sasuke pov)** Tonight is the night that going to ask Cloud how she feels about me, I know that I've only known her for about a week, but ever since I saw that day she rescued me Orochimaru I can't seem to get her out of my head, she has changed me so much in the past week and she doesn't even know it, the only other person that I've told about my feelings was Naruto, I'm just glad that he is ok with me liking his best female friend, I've been wanting to ask Naruto just how strong Cloud was, after seeing Sakura lose to her so badly without Cloud even breaking a sweat, I've been wondering just what other types of fighting styles she possesses, if I didn't like her so much I would ask her to fight me, but I get the feeling that it wouldn't be an easy fight. **(Naruto pov)** Wow I can't believe its already Friday and on top of that it's the night that mine and Sasuke's parents host the Uchiha and Namikaze yearly ball, I better get up and go to school, its best if I don't stick around, otherwise my mom will be hounding me about going to the party with a date, it's so hard to have a girlfriend when your parents are world parents, I suppose that's another reason why Sasuke is such a good friend to me, because we have a lot in common, I'm just glad that Sasuke likes Cloud, she was the first girl I met that became my friend that Cloud would make a great couple but if she wasn't like a sister to me I probably would've asked her to be my girlfriend when I first met her, but I wouldn't change our relationship anyway, being born an only child if I hadn't met Sasuke I would have gone crazy, like I said before I met Cloud at a camp, but the only reason I went there was because my powers were going haywire, I was able to use my powers when I was really young but when I turned fourteen I lost all control of my powers and I ended up going to a special camp that was supposed to help me, but the one who really helped me was Cloud, she told me the legend of nine beast and said that everyone hundred years a new host is chosen, to carry such a great power is a great honor, at first I didn't get what she was talking about until she told me I had one in me, she told me it was the greatest one of all nine it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox who was the King over all the beast and then she told me that if I learned how to harness its great power than I could become a stronger fighter, I immediately asked her to train me, she only laughed and then told me that she knew someone else who could help me out, that night we left the camp, she took me to this park and then said some weird words, after that she pulled out a strange looking sword and sliced a hole in the clear air, a portal opened up, then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into it, I don't think I've ever screamed that before, after about two more minutes of screaming we landed in a empty looking waste land, she introduced me to this weird looking old guy that had the ability to summon toads and control his hair, he loudly announced that he was the legendary toad mountain sage an that I should show him some respect and not ask who's the old guy, Cloud then told me that his name is Jiraya and he was going to teach me, at first both of refused to work with each other but after about a week we started training, we stayed in that place for three years, both Jiraya and Cloud teaching me many things, after my training was over Cloud told me that we should be heading back, so that we won't be late when my parents came to pick me up, at first I was confused, then Cloud explained to me that even though we've been in this wasteland that I later learned was called the dead lands for three years, it had only been three months in the world of the living, at first I was shocked but then I made sense why I never changed in size, after we left, Cloud teleported us to the camp and we noticed that no one even new we were gone, we parted ways after that and only texted and called each other, we would sometimes use a power Jiraya showed us and we entered each others dreams, I looked at the clock and noticed that I had been thinking for so long that I had missed half of school, so instead of going in late I ended up getting ready for the party and listening to some music. **That's the end of chapter nine, I meant to put the party in this chapter but I also wanted to tell a little bit more about Naruto and Cloud's friendship and put Kyuubi in the story, but the party will be in the next chapter along with lots more stuff, so please review and tell others about this story, I'm also writing a Wizards of Waverly Place story and will be posting it soon, so until the next time I update, bye. **


	10. Time for the party

**(Disclaimer I do not own any character from Naruto, Bleach, or any other reference I may make, I do however own Cloud Cross and the plot of the story).**

**Previously in A hero's life, Naruto thinks about how he met Cloud and Kyuubi is introduced into the story, Sasuke decides that he is going to tell Cloud that he likes her when she shows up at the ball tonight and now the continuance of A hero's life-**

**( Sasuke pov)** In two hours the party begins, I just got my suit out and laid it on the bed, I can't believe how nervous I am, no one but Cloud has ever made me feel this way, I hope that I can get up the strength to tell her and not back out, I overheard my mom talking earlier, she is so happy that Itachi is coming to the party tonight, I would normally would be glad to see my older brother, but he has a bad habit that involves him always taking everything I want, he usually gets what he wants, the only thing that he hasn't taken from me is my friendship with Naruto, but that doesn't mean he didn't try already, tonight is certainly going to be interesting, not only do I have to keep my parents happy, but I want to tell Cloud how I feel and maybe ask her on a date, but lets not forget that I have to keep Itachi away from Cloud or he might try and date her before I can get ask her, it's too bad I never copied a duplication power, maybe there's still time to find one, its been about an hour since I laid my suit out, so I decide to go ahead and put it on, by the time I get completely ready I hear the first guest arrive, I stay upstairs in my room for about twenty more minutes and then I head down to the party, when I reach the bottom I see about twenty or more people have arrived, I hear the doorbell ring and I see Naruto and his parents walk in, I notice that Naruto is wearing a black fitted suit and a blood red tie, when he see's me he walks up to me and says hey, I ask him where he got the tie, because anyone who knows Naruto, knows that he always wears something orange everywhere he goes, he looks at me and says, you like it Cloud gave it to me, at first I was getting jealous, then I remember that Cloud and Naruto are like me and Naruto and that I have nothing to worry about, I hear my mother let out a happy laugh and I look towards the door, I see none other than Itachi walk through the doors, I was surprised to see that he had brought date, he usually doesn't bring a date but I guess he got tired of mom always asking him about his love life, maybe he will be so preoccupied with his date that he won't notice me talking to Cloud, a couple minutes pass and the entire room goes silent I look up and I see Cloud walk into the room, she is wearing a midnight blue dress that really made her eyes glow, the dress had thin silver writing on the bottom and it clung to her body in all the right places, the only thing that ruined the moment was when I noticed that she brought a date. **(Cloud pov)**Zabi came earlier than I expected, he said he wanted to come as backup on my mission, I told him that backup wasn't needed but he insisted, after putting on my dress I doubted that Deidre would appreciate me ruining his elegant gown with strange looking tattoos so I made them invisible, after getting dressed I noticed what Zabi was wearing and I had to admit that he looked pretty good tonight, but it was rare for any of our agents to look plain during a mission that involved dressing up, he had his flaming red hair with black streaks in it down tonight, it went down to about his chin and made him look mysterious and inviting to onlookers, after we walked in the door, the whole room had become silent and everyone was looking at us until Naruto walked up to us and started leading us to Sasuke then everyone started back up their previous conversations, when I looked across the room at Sasuke I noticed that he looked really mad and was glaring at Zabimaru, after Zabi noticed he asked me what was up with the pale kid, I replied saying that I was unsure, after we reached him Sasuke immediately wanted to know who Zabi was, after I introduced him Zabi started complaining about how much he missed Anko, when he explained who she was Sasuke looked relieved and Naruto looked like he wanted to laugh, before I could ask what was so funny I saw Fugaku Uchiha, quickly excusing myself I got up and walked towards Fugaku, after introducing myself I requested a private meeting concerning his clans safety, after that he politely asked me to meet him after the party to finish our conversation, nodding my head in agreement I headed back over to Zabi and the others and sat down at the table with them, Naruto and Zabi seemed to be in a heated conversation about which was better, fire or ice, after a couple of minutes passed Sasuke got a determined look on his face, he then asked me if I would like to dance, I quickly said yes so that I wouldn't be dragged into Naruto and Zabi's argument, after standing he lead over to the dance floor, at first he looked kind of nervous, then he started to get into the music he was a very good dancer, after twenty more minutes dancing he pulled me closer it was sort of surprising to me when I seemed to relax in his arms he started to lean his head forward almost like he was going to kiss me but before I could move back and tell him that I wasn't interested in a relationship several gunshots went off and some men walked through the door yelling out for no one to move or they would shoot.** (That's the end of chapter 10 and I will update soon, what did you think of the ending, please review and tell others about my stories, bye).**


	11. What's my ex doing here?

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters that I may mention, the only character I own is Cloud Cross along with the plot). Previously in A hero's life, Cloud shows up to the ball with her friend Zabi, while Sasuke tries to make his move on Cloud, Itachi shows up with a date of his own, and the ball is interrupted by a group men firing of guns and yelling out for people not to move and now, (Sasuke pov) **I can't believe how much everything has changed in just one week, from Cloud coming into my life, to me falling for her, my brother has come back home, and now my parents ball just got interrupted by some people with guns, my first thought when I saw them was how dare they interrupt my almost kiss with Cloud, even though there was a nagging voice in the back of my head that noticed how tense Cloud seemed, almost like she was ready to stop me before I could kiss her, but I hope that I was just imaging things and that voice is wrong, when I looked back at the intruders I noticed that there was five guys and two girls, I immediately got ready to fight and tried activating my sharingan to scare them, hoping that they would run and not endanger any of the defenseless partygoers, but instead I was shocked that I couldn't activate it, I kept trying use any of my powers only to have none of them work, when I turned to look at Naruto and Zabimaru I saw that they both had strained looks on there faces almost like they were having the same problem as me, that's when I heard on of the gunmen start talking.** (Kimimaru pov)** we had just arrived outside of the Uchiha manor where the Uchiha and Namikaze ball was being held, I quickly reminded my team mates to not forget what our objective was, we were the feared sound seven, the ace team of the world criminal Orochimaru, all seven of us had a power that was very strong, but I was confident that I could have completed this on my own, but Orochimaru wanted all seven us to go, we were here to capture Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back to our base, my name is Kimimaru Kaguya and I am the last of my clan, without Orochimaru I would not be alive today, after he saved me from my own family who abused me because I was different, he took me in and taught me to control my power, and made me stronger than most can imagine, after I completed my training I returned to my so called family and I used my powers to get my revenge, my power is to that I have the ability to control my bones and I can rip a persons skeleton out of their skin, my team mates powers are strong, but they have no comparison to mine, Jirobo has the ability to stop people from using their own abilities, but only if he is in the same range as them, he also has abnormal strength most people avoid him because of his looks but they are smart to be wary, he is about six feet tall with huge muscles, bright short orange and he smells like a pig, Tayuya has long dark pink hair with a band always around her head, she looks small and weak but she can control three giant monster men with a flute, I think her powers are useless but Orochimaru took her in so she must be worth something, Kidomaru is a freak of nature, he has six arms due to a birth defect, he has black which he ties up in a bow, he is truly a spider with his ability to spit steel strong webs, Hisame is our medic and can heal almost anything, but that's not why she's on this team she can also temporarily paralyze a person, she has short brown hair and looks average, the last two members of the sound seven is the terrible twins Sakon and Ukon, they both have light purple hair and can put there bodies together and they can transport there limbs onto another person, they are known for double teaming their victim and killing for no reason. After we stormed into the party, Kidomaru was quick to tell everyone not to move, Jirobo then told me that he could feel several powers trying to be used so I began to introduce myself. My name is Kimimaru Kaguya and for those of you who are trying use their powers, I suggest you stop, we are the sound seven and we have come for Sasuke Uchiha, dead or alive, It doesn't really matter to me, if he will just come with us we can avoid a lot of trouble, after I was through explaining our motives some pink haired girl started talking in a nasally voice about how dare we come here and try to bother her Sasuke, Tayuya then told her to shut up, I then spotted our target, he was standing in a protective stance, next to girl who looked sort of familiar, then the pink haired girl said why aren't our powers working, Jirobo answered her this time, saying that if she didn't shut up her breathing was going to stop working next, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face after that, I then started walking towards Sasuke telling him to come with us and we wouldn't have to harm anyone else, as I got closer Sasuke seemed to get more protective of the girl beside him, I then looked a little closer at her and asked out loud with a confused expression, Cloud is that you.** (Sasuke pov) **Just who does this guy think he is, coming into my house, threatening me, my friends and family and now he's checking out my girl, well she's not yet but I want her to be, but how does this guy know Cloud, I was about to tackle him but Cloud grabbed my arm and gave me a look that screamed if I didn't cool it I would pay, I listened to her warning and started to glare at this Kimimaru guy, who cares if I can't use my powers I'll kick his butt anyway. **(Cloud pov)** I wish Sasuke would calm down, he has no idea what Kimimaru is capable of, I met him about a year and a half ago when I was on a mission, he was walking down an alley when some stupid guy tried to mug him, I was walking past them when I saw the mugger, the first thing I thought when I looked at both of them was,_ that guy is crazy to try and rob someone who looks like a psychopathic killer,_ it's not like Kimimaru looked weird or anything, but anyone who had ever seen a killer before would have recognized the murderous look in his eyes, I suppose the only reason why he didn't kill the mugger, was because he didn't need the attention, I didn't really care to see this guy again, considering that there was a part of me that wanted to see just how strong this guy was, but I had a mission to complete, after turning around and walking off I noticed that he was following me and looking at me with a look of confusion and fascination, he followed me for about five more minutes until I got tired of his games and decided to stop at a nearby diner and get something to eat, he hesitated before going inside after me, it was mostly empty inside, he sat down at a table near mine, I looked up at him and smirked before telling him that if he wants something he should come out and say it instead of following someone around, at first he looked surprised but quickly recovered saying that he didn't know what I was talking about, after a couple of minutes he got up and sat down at my table and started asking me who I was, I answered back telling him my name and asking him about himself, to my surprise he ended up telling about his past and his teacher, he didn't tell me his teachers name, but by the end of the night we had learned a lot about each other, he told me that he was not one to talk about himself a lot, but something about me calmed him, after that night he stuck around, I completed my mission easily and he didn't have to get back to his teacher for a little while, we hung out and ended up dating for about month, who knows how much longer we would have gone out, but we both had separate lives that we had to get back too, I've never been one to be tied down, but I suppose if the right one ever came I just might, Kimimaru just wasn't it. **(Kimimaru pov) **What is Cloud doing here I haven't seen her for over a year, she is the only person that I have ever shown any emotion towards, during the month that we dated I felt like I was so much more than just a killer, don't get me wrong, I love my job but there are sometimes when even I want more, Cloud gave me more when I was with her, our relationship wasn't a very physical one and we never pressured each other into anything more, the first time I saw her I wanted to know more about her, she confused me and fascinated me, there was a pull to her, even now I still feel it, there was something about the way that Sasuke stood protectively near her that made me mad, but before I could comment on it, Sasuke's fist was flying towards my face. **(Well what did you think? I thought that Kimimaru would make a good ex-boyfriend for Cloud so I made him a little more emotional. Also I want to thank scarletraven007 for following my story and I plan to update soon, so until then review if you want, plus for any wowp readers I just posted my new story, it is called, A family secret. Bye.**


	12. An unseen complication

**(Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters that I may use in this story, but Cloud Cross is mine, cause I made her). **

**Previously in A hero's life, Sasuke thinks about how much he has changed since he met Cloud, the sound seven show up to take Sasuke to Orochimaru, and after seeing that Kimimaru nows Cloud somehow, Sasuke attacks Kimimaru, and now the continuance.**

**(Sasuke pov)**_ I can't stand It anymore the way that this guy is staring at Cloud, I don't care if I can't use my powers I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson._ Without giving him any warning I rushed towards him with my fist aiming for his face, but before he could even move, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me hard in the opposite direction, getting even angrier that someone interfered I spun around and aimed my fist at them but then I froze in shock when I saw that it was Cloud who had stopped me, I couldn't help but yell out why did you stop me, I could have taken that guy, I was silenced when I felt her hand slap me across my cheek which ended my rant, the room was silent after that, until Sakura started screaming and ran at Cloud, I prepared myself to defend Cloud but I was cutoff by that Kimimaru guy pulling a sword that looked like it was made from bone from his hand, he pointed it at Sakura and told her if she took one more step he would personally end her annoying life.

**(Sakura pov) **I am going to get that girl, first she embarrassed me in front of the whole school then she slapped my Sasuke, I started screaming at her and started running towards her but I was stopped by that scary looking hot guy when he pulled out this sword from his hand, he threatened my life then called me annoying, I mean how dare he, people have personally told me that they enjoy my personality, I decided if I couldn't get her physically then I would destroy her through words, I looked at Sasuke with loving eyes and said, Sasuke can't you see that she's on their side, I mean she even stopped you from attacking that guy, you should get away from her, come over here with me, I'll protect you from Cloud.

**(Sasuke pov)** Are you crazy, I mean what is wrong with you, why would I need protection from you when Cloud kicked your butt in her first day, as for her stopping me I'm sure that she has a perfectly good excuse for that, don't you Cloud. She turned to look at me and told me that I had no chance against Kimimaru, she had seen first hand how strong he was and the only thing that fighting him would do was endanger my parents guest, to say I was shocked was an understatement, I couldn't even think straight after she told me that, but my surprise was disturbed by Naruto and Zabimaru laughing out loud, now that I thought about it they had been quiet the entire time, I was about to question them on it but Cloud started speaking again.

**(Cloud pov)** I apologize to you in advance Kimimaru, but I'm afraid that we are on opposite sides this time, the agency has sent me here to offer protect the Uchiha's from Orochimaru, and if you are working for him then that makes you a target as well, perhaps we could peacefully call a meeting and have both side settle their problems without any unnecessary bloodshed, Kimimaru looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke up and told the other sound members that this mission had developed into more trouble than we had been told, he ordered them to retreat until further instructions, which was only answered with yells of outrage until Kimimaru silenced his teamates with one look, after they walked out the door mumbling insults at him, he turned around and asked me to dinner, Sasuke then decided to attack him again, but I stopped him and kindly declined Kimimaru's offer, I wasn't one to mix business with pleasure, after that he looked at Fugaku and told him that the sound would be back the only thing that had stopped them today was an unseen complication,, then he vanished.

**(Kimimaru pov)** The sound will be back, but until I can notify Orochimaru of Cloud's presence and see if she will join us on our quest, It would unwise to attack the Uchiha's. I am glad that I got to see Cloud again even though the circumstances were anything but pleasant. After we returned to Orochimaru's lair and told him of our discovery, even though the others whined and constantly interrupted me, he seemed almost happy to hear about Cloud, he said that maybe this game would be challenging with a new player, he dismissed us and I went to the training room to prepare for the inevitable battle that was coming.

**That's the end of chapter twelve, I'm not sure if I should let Kimimaru stay in story much longer, after all he didn't make on the show, if anyone has an opinion on what I should do about review and let me know, I started to write a teen titans story but I haven't posted it yet, I should soon though, and I will update soon.**


	13. Picking a bodyguard

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any other characters that may be used in this story, I do own Cloud Cross and the plot of this story)**

**Previously in A hero's life, After Cloud stops Sasuke from attacking Kimimaru, Sakura accuses Cloud of being on the sound's side, but her accusation is proven wrong, Kimimaru and the other sound members retreat from their mission and inform Orochimaru of the Uchiha clans protection, and now the continuance,**

**(Sasuke pov) **It has been two days since I the party, two days since I saw Cloud, I was planning to see her in school today but my dad told me that we were going to this protection agency to get me a bodyguard, I constantly told him that was strong enough to protect myself, but he wouldn't listen, which is why we are now parked in front some building, I get out the car and head towards the entrance, when I look up at the sign I see that this place is called the Cross-Kurosaki agency, it made me think of Cloud considering that her name is Cloud Cross, but I decided I was just thinking to much about her and I headed inside with my dad. When we got inside and looked around we saw a woman about twenty something years old wearing casual clothes reading a magazine, she looked up at us and smiled brushing her long orange colored hair back with her hand, she motioned us to the desk she was sitting at and introduced her self, then asked us if we had an appointment, my dad told her yes and said that they we were the Uchiha's, she nodded, wrote something down and then stood up, she asked us to follow her so we did, she lead us through a door and told us that she would show us to the training room where we could watch the others in action and pick whoever we wanted, we when got to the door, she opened the door and showed us a table with several files sitting on it, she told we could sit down and read their agents profiles to decide better, after that she left and we watch the others train while reading their information, the first file was for a man named Kisame, he had spiky dark blue hair with multiple cuts on his face, he had a special power which was the ability to take a persons energy, he could also live under water, his preferred weapon was a large specially made sword, after watching his fighting style we didn't think that he would work out, the next was a purple haired woman whose name was Anko who could handle any kind of snake and was immune to most snake's venom, she was trained in martial arts but she seemed to have a temper, so my dad said no, next we watched two guys fight their names were Zabuza and Haku, they looked like polar opposites but they fought like brothers and they only did missions together, my dad shook his head no and said he wanted only one bodyguard who could blend in, we went through several more people, not finding what we wanted, when saw that the next profile was for Cloud's friend Zabimaru, he was skilled in several different fighting styles and could turn into a giant wolf, when he saw me he stopped training and walked over to me to say hey, when he saw my confused look he started to tell me about how he came to work for this place, he said that Cloud also worked here and she was the part-owner, at first I was shocked until I started thinking that if Cloud was my bodyguard then I could be near her all the time, but then I thought about how much danger I would be putting her in, when Zabimaru handed my dad a file on Cloud and he read about her mission experience and skills, decided she would be it, I said no but he had already asked Zabimaru to go get her, when he came back he brought Cloud with him and she looked mad, hot but mad, she told us that she was unavailable for this mission, but after Zabimaru said that she could take a break after this mission and my dad asking her constantly she reluctantly agreed and asked us to follow her to her office, I had not spoken during this whole exchange, to shocked about Cloud being here but after a couple a minutes a was able to ask her how would she protect me, now under normal circumstances I would never depend on another person to protect me, but with Cloud I knew I could trust her, when she answered that she would be with me twenty-four seven, I could barely keep a smile off my face, my dad asked me to leave the room so he could speak with Cloud privately, I reluctantly left and went to talk to Zabimaru, while waiting he showed me some cool fighting moves.

**(Fugaku pov)** Sasuke leave the room, I need to speak to Cloud privately, after my son left I turned to Cloud and looked at her with a look that would make even my sons flinch, I knew that I had picked the right bodyguard when I chose her, along with her mission experience and fighting styles I was sure that she would protect my son, I asked how she plans to protect him without drawing suspicion to herself, she answered me confidently saying that, by transferring all her classes to match his, along with following him in the shadows, I was satisfied with her answer and suggested that she move into the Uchiha manor, at first she seemed resistant about it but after considering the advantages that living with the person she's supposed to protect she agreed, I stood up to leave and she told me that she would have everything set up by tonight and would move her things tomorrow before school, with every thing set up, I took my son and left to return home.

**(Cloud pov)** Just great, I was about to have my vacation when Zabi just had to suggest me for this Uchiha mission, any one else would have done well enough, hopefully this problem wouldn't last long, considering that my dad is looking to take down Orochimaru. Well at least living with Sasuke I will be closer to him, after Fugaku left I used my many connections to easily change my class schedule to match his, after that I went to go lecture Zabi on minding his own business and then left the agency to go home, when I reached the door to leave Rangiku, our secretary/clown stopped me to brag about cute the Uchiha men were, after she got through I told her bye and left to go home and pack, man I don't think my day could get more worse, and this is coming from someone who has taken out armies.

**End of chapter 13, I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will update soon, review if you want and check out my new Wizards of Waverly place story, it is called A family secret so until my next update, Bye.**


	14. A school fight

**(Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters that I may mention In this story, I do however own Cloud Cross)**

**Previously in A hero's life, Fugaku and Sasuke go to the Cross-Kurosaki agency and look for a bodyguard, they pick Cloud for the job after seeing her profile, Fugaku ask Cloud to move into the Uchiha manor so she can be closer to Sasuke, and now the continuance,**

**(Sasuke pov)** Today is the day that Cloud officially starts as my personal bodyguard, I wonder what were going to do after class today, I need to go to the video game store with Naruto so we can buy a gift for Shikamaru's birthday, I got up out of my bed and put on my black baggy jeans, dark blue T-shirt and my black sneakers, then I picked up my black and red jacket and slung it over my shoulder, I brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs for breakfast, when I got there I picked up a piece of bacon and tossed it in my mouth, when I saw Cloud walk in the room I quickly swallowed the bacon and said good morning to her, she told me good morning back and then started putting food on her plate, when I asked how she got in here she said that Mr. Uchiha had given her a key when she moved into the guest room last night, taking a minute to make sure that my voice would sound normal I began to say alright, but before I could say it I heard my voice of my brother flirtingly ask Cloud what her name was. All I could see was red, I mean last night he had a date, where was his date now, did he not see that I had been talking to her, plus he shouldn't be flirting with someone who is five years younger than him _I got Naruto to tell me how old she was,_ Itachi was twenty-two, I was about to tell him to get lost when Cloud walked out of the room without even responding to Itachi.

**(Itachi pov) **I have to admit that it is quite relaxing to be back home, after the events at the Uchiha and Namikaze ball I decided to stay home for a little while longer, when I walked out of my room I walked downstairs for breakfast, when I got close to the room I heard Sasuke talking to someone, when I walked in I saw that it was the girl that Sasuke had been standing protectively over, I could see why he liked her, she looked gorgeous at the party, even now she looked good, she was wearing black pants, with a purple tank top, and a long black coat, I walked over to her completely ignoring Sasuke and used the voice that made girls swoon and asked her what her name was, I looked back at Sasuke and he looked livid, turning back to the girl waiting for here to start fawning over my looks, only to be confused when she walked out the room without even acknowledging me, this made me even more interested in her, I turned back to my brother and said good morning, instead of saying it back he accused me flirting with his girl, this was surprising, I had never known Sasuke to even show a romantic interest In any girl he had met, I replied back saying that she didn't act like she was his, giving a huff of frustration he told me that she would be soon and walked out of the room, I considered going to look for the girl considering that I still didn't know her name, I was pretty sure that someone said it at the party but I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy trying to get my date to release my arm, we both heard the guy when he said that our powers wouldn't work so why would I protect her, I doubted that even my knowledge of martial arts would have worked against a power, I remembered that she had been the one to stop Sasuke from attacking the bone guy, I decided to go question my dad as to why she was living her along with asking what her name was, when I found him he was in his office reading a file, he seemed to know what I was thinking when he told me that Orochimaru was after Sasuke and the girl that had moved in was Sasuke's bodyguard and her name was Cloud, I left soon after and headed to work.

**(Cloud pov)** I moved my things into one of the many guest rooms in the Uchiha manor, after getting dressed I went to get something to eat, I saw that there was a breakfast buffet set up, already having spoken to both Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha I knew that this food was set up for everyone, I heard Sasuke telling me good morning so I said it back to him, I started picking up food while Sasuke asked me things and I answered back, he was about to say something else but was cut off when the man known as Itachi Uchiha asked me my name in a flirty voice, paying him no heed I walked out of the room, I knew that it was not a good idea to become involved with any one who I was protecting or their family members, I needed to make that clear to Sasuke because I was beginning to notice that he was looking at me in more of a friendly way, I finished eating and waited for Sasuke to finish so that we could get to school, I had already used one of my powers on him, I had used my shadow clone technique, it allowed me to sense if he was ever in danger, the clone was also very useful in avoiding serving detention.

**(Sasuke pov)** Ha, that's what Itachi thinks, Cloud will soon be my girlfriend even Naruto agrees with that, before I met Cloud I never really saw the point of having someone, now I get why even Shikamaru has a girlfriend, when he first met Temari they both couldn't stand each other, now they practically live together, Temari is Gaara's older sister, she can control wind and is on the same mental level as Shikamaru, I guess that's why they like each other so much, shaking my head to end my mental thoughts I walked towards the front door seeing that Cloud was waiting for me, we walked outside and headed to my car, I was about to get in when Cloud pointed to Kawasaki motor bike and said that she would follow, I was disappointed that she wasn't going to ride with me but I didn't show it, over the years I had learned how to hide my emotions very well, in a matter of minutes we arrived at school, everyone's eyes were on me and Cloud, I looked over at her to see what the big deal was when some girl who had a camera and a notepad walked up to me and started asking me questions about what happened at the Uchiha and Namikaze ball, and why no one was talking about it, I opened my mouth to say no comment but Cloud interrupted by telling the girl if she had any questions that she should call either Uchiha Industries or Namikaze Industries and request a meeting, the girl was shocked by Cloud's quick response and gave me a pointed look saying that she would uncover the truth whatever that meant, paying her no mind I turned to Cloud and asked her shall we head to class, she nodded and I lead the way, class went by fast and before I knew it we were heading to lunch, Naruto was waiting by the door but walked up to us when he saw us, he asked me if we were still going to get Shikamaru a birthday present after school let out, I looked to Cloud to see what she said and she nodded yes, I would usually have a problem with asking someone what I could and couldn't do, but this Is Cloud that's giving the orders so I had no problem listening, Naruto started talking to Cloud about some movie when her phone started to ring, she excused herself and walked out the door, I watched her leave contemplating if I should follow but Naruto just rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm dragging me to the lunch line while he talked about how they were serving his favorite today which was Ramen, yum if I didn't despise ramen I might have looked forward to lunch, instead I grabbed some fruit and waited for Naruto to finish filling his tray with more ramen that looked like it weighed more than he does, after we sat down at our table and Naruto started eating with a fury I noticed that Cloud hadn't returned from her phone call, Naruto looked up at me and stopped eating to ask me have I told her how I felt yet, I shook my head no and started telling him about the arrangement now, how Cloud is my bodyguard and she lives with me now, he then looked like he felt sorry for me, I got confused and asked him what the look was for, he told me that the agency has a rule that ask that the agents do not become involved with and of their assignments, I felt like someone was stepping on my chest when he told me this, I couldn't believe it, I guess that's why she seemed so distant this morning, I made a mental reminder to bring it up in a conversation some time and see if there was a way around this rule, the Uchiha's are know for not backing down and if anything I was a Uchiha, and I would not lose Cloud to some rule. **(Cloud pov)** After Sasuke and I got to school a reported wannabe started asking about the ball and what happened, I quickly told her to schedule a meeting with the Uchiha's or the Namikaze's if she had any questions, she left after telling Sasuke that she would find out the truth, after that we went to class, when it was time for lunch we met up with Naruto, he asked Sasuke if they were going to get Shikamaru a birthday present when school was out, Sasuke looked at me and I nodded yes, Naruto then went to talking to me about a new horror movie he wanted to go see, I heard my phone ring and I excused myself from them, I walked out the door and answered my phone, I then heard my dad say _J'ai besoin d'information sur le project, me recontrer au monument,_ I knew that when he was speaking French it meant that the phone lines weren't safe for a private conversation, I quickly replied saying _Je serai la en une seconde_, then heading towards the door, I left a clone in my place to watch over Sasuke while I was gone, when I reached my bike I got on it and hit the gas, I was at the monument in a matter of moments taking off my helmet I sat down at a near bench waiting for my dad to show up, It only took about ten seconds before he appeared in the seat next to me and began too talk to me, he told me that he was close to closing in on Orochimaru and that it wouldn't be long before this mission was over, he asked me how protection for the Uchiha's was going, I told him that I was personally taking care of it, after he debriefed me stood up and left he quietly told me to be careful knowing that with my advanced hearing that I would know what he said, without turning to look back at him I said in the same tone he use I always am, which was true I always completed my mission no matter what it was, this made me think about how similar we were, we both took our training and mission serious, we looked a lot a like too he was tall about 5'9 and had medium length hair that he always kept tied up he wasn't overly muscled but he looked tough, he usually had women chasing him but he always turned them down, I once asked him why and he told me that he still loved my mom, it was times like that when I was proud to be his daughter which wasn't often, don't get me wrong I'm not some sappy peace loving person I prefer using my mind to fight my battles but when that fails I've always got my fist, I was almost back at school when I felt my clone warning me that Sasuke was in danger, arriving back at school I arrived just in time seeing this guy rushing towards Sasuke with his hand held in a strange yet familiar stance, seeing that this battle would only bring trouble I called out for Sasuke to stop, before I could speak any further a teacher came into the room and broke the fight up he got a wicked look in his eye and said that if there was a problem that needed sorting we could sort it out in gym, everyone seemed to get excited by this and started heading towards the door, I turned to Naruto for an explanation and he said that in order to settle fights in a high school full of super powered teenagers they had a special sort of fight it was a three people team against another team, that guy that was trying to fight Sasuke just now was this jerk named Neji Hyuga, Naruto then grabbed me and Sasuke's arm and said that we could be a team, then he started pulling towards the gym where the fight against Neji and his team would take place, I had to admit even if I didn't originally want to do this mission it was starting to get interesting, at least in a three-on-three fight I could still protect Sasuke, walking into the huge gym me, Naruto, and Sasuke stood across from Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten,and Rock Lee, the teacher from earlier introduced himself as Mizuki and then started to explain the rules after he had gone over everything he yelled out our names and then yelled "Let the battle begin" and we were off.

**Well that's the end of chapter 14 and I will try and update soon, if you want to know what Cloud and her dad were saying review me if you want and ask me and I will tell you, I just posted a new chapter of my Wizards of Waverly place story, it is called A family secret so check it out if you want and until my next update, bye.**


	15. I want to settle this

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or any other character I may use, I do however own Cloud Cross along with the plot of this story) **

**Previously In A hero's life, Itachi meets Cloud now that she is staying with the Uchiha's and Sasuke, Cloud, and Naruto prepare to fight Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee in three-on-three fight in the school gym and now the continuance,**

**(Neji pov) **Stupid Uchiha, who does he think he is? His family isn't even that strong I saw him talking to Naruto and I got up to confront him about Friday's party, my family was conveniently not invited, I got up and walked over to them catching the end of their conversation, it was about the new girl Cloud Cross, I decided to think about that later and asked Sasuke in the rudest voice I could why the Hyuga's weren't at the party, he turned from Naruto and casually said that he wasn't in charge of the guest list so why should he know, it was the way how he said it with little care that set me off I started insulting his family and how my families powers were stronger only for him to ignore me, I thought about earlier and decided to bring Cloud into the conversation, this seemed to make him mad and he tried to hit me but Cloud stopped him, then a teacher told us that if we needed to fight to take it to the gym, I knew that we could win in a 3-on-3 fight considering that Sasuke didn't have a team while I did, the whole cafeteria went to the gym excited to see this fight, with my powers I would win this, I then noticed Sasuke, Naruto, and Cloud walk in the gym and tell Mizuki they were a team, I didn't matter anyway they probably didn't have half the team experience as mine did, all six of us walked out to the middle of the floor and waited until Mizuki said, 'Let the battle begin'.

**(Naruto pov) **Everyone was standing still, neither team wanted to be the first to move so being the super smart guy that I am I looked at Cloud silently telling her to open a mind link between me, Sasuke and her so we could work better as a team, I knew that Sasuke would have a challenge with Neji, I've fought him before and won but It wasn't easy, but that's a story for some other time, when she opened the link I said what's up to Sasuke and he hid the fact that he had a voice in his head that wasn't his very well, he didn't even jump, when Cloud asked what the plan was Sasuke got a smile on his face and started saying that we should spilt them up and take up out, we both nodded and I yelled out Lee is mine and before they could respond I rushed at him, I knew he was fast but I could match him considering that I had trained with Sasuke many times when it came to speed, he dodged my hits and threw a few of his own which I easily avoided which seemed to make him happy, both me and Lee had no problem with each other, he even sits at the same table as me during lunch but because of his friendship with Neji we don't really hang out that much, I stop thinking about this when I notice that he has started to speed up his attacks and is getting closer to my face he stops and we both take a quick rest, after all moving at speeds like that is quite tiring, I look over and notice that the other four haven't even started to fight, but I can tell that Ten Ten Is getting kind of bored and wants to get this over with, I can see where she is coming from so I look back at Lee and see he's ready to fight again, so I turn back to Cloud and say let's switch, she nods and runs at Lee while I go for Ten Ten dodging the knives she's throwing at me and Sasuke looks at Neji and the both say, Byakugan and Sharingan at the same time wasting no time and bringing out their signature moves, I turn back to Ten Ten and concentrate on beating her but not hurting her, so before she can throw another knife I summon a special frog that can knock a person out with their spit and throw it at her, when it lands on her she starts screaming but once the frog spit she was out cold, I pick her up and take her to the side lines to get her out of danger and run back to where Cloud and Lee are fighting only to see Lee out cold on the floor with a huge knot on his head, I almost laughed at this and turned to Cloud to ask what happened when she just shrugs it off and says I hope Sasuke gets done fast, we do have class to get to, which only makes me laugh, we both turn to see Sasuke and Neji fighting.

**(Sasuke pov) **Seeing Cloud fight was amazing, she easily beat Lee, I knew she was pretty good when she was able to stop Sakura's steel like fist but I didn't know she could match speeds with Lee, it didn't take long for Naruto and Cloud to get through with their fights which left me and Neji left, I was glad when Cloud stopped Naruto from entering our fight, it meant that she trusted that I could beat him, I knew I could but having her support meant a lot to me, I looked back at Neji and activated my Sharingan at the same time as he did his Byakugan, in mere seconds I was at him, throwing punches and kicks aimed at his face, then he tried to hit my arm to paralyze me but I blocked it and flipped over his shoulder taking my foot and swinging it under his legs, he began to fall when he used his rotation and spun away, I rushed at him again not giving him enough time to react properly, I quickly shot three small fireballs at him which he used his rotation to manipulate the air around him to stop the fire from touching him, he seemed to be getting tired after using his rotation so much and stared to look angry, I noticed his eyes scanning the room when they stopped on Cloud and he looked like he had an idea, I finally understood what he was planning, when it was too late and he was running towards Cloud I rushed to stop him but he was finally able to hit me, I couldn't move and he was still going for Cloud, Naruto was taking Lee to the side so he wouldn't be able to stop him in time, Neji pulled his hand back and aimed to hit her but she easily stopped him by grabbing his wrist and twisting it, I heard him yell out In pain and winced when I saw that Cloud had broken his wrist, she looked at him with a serious look in her eyes and told him, you are pathetic, when you couldn't beat Sasuke you decided to attack me, Naruto and I could have entered the fight when it was just you and Sasuke but we stayed out and allowed a fair fight, I don't understand why you dislike Sasuke so much and not Naruto, after all he is the one who beat you in a fight before, not Sasuke but maybe you dislike them both because their families are higher than yours, this seemed to make him even angrier and he tried to spin so he could get loose from Clouds grip, she simply gripped him tighter then threw him against the wall, when he hit it I could hear his left arm dislocate from the angle he hit the wall, it didn't take him long to start groaning out in pain, I saw the teacher from earlier come into the fight and tell us it was over and get to class, he looked disappointed that we had won but I brushed it off when Could came over and helped me up, her touch for me was so gentle compared to the roughness she had used on Neji, I couldn't help but smile at that, Naruto came over to us and started asking us if we were ok, we both assured him that we were fine and he suggested that we get a to class before we end up with detention, everything went pretty smoothly after that and before long school was out and we were heading to the mall to pick out a gift for Shikamaru. When we got to the mall Naruto ran straight to a ramen stand and ordered two bowls, I turned to ask Cloud if she was hungry but I was met with an empty space, she had followed Naruto and was waiting for a bowl of ramen, Naruto looked back at me and asked what I was doing way over there and not with him and Cloud, I sighed and walked over to the stand and sat down waiting for them both to finish, we would have already picked up the gift but we spent an extra twenty minutes waiting for Naruto to come out of the bathroom after he had tried to eat a special new type of ramen called chili squid ramen, I felt sorry for the girl who would be Naruto's girlfriend, after he was through we headed to the game store and bought the latest version of world of warcraft, we didn't think It would be enough so after some pulled strings we had gotten Shikamaru a new video game and a new Shoji board that hasn't been released to the public yet, we headed back home after dropping Naruto at his house and I asked Cloud if she planned to go to Shikamaru's party tomorrow, she told me she would but first she had some business to take care of, when we got to the house I took a quick shower after telling Cloud goodnight and fell asleep quite easily. The next morning I was up and ready to face the world, I had my day planned first school, second daydream about Cloud, third hang with Naruto, then more daydreaming about Cloud, lastly go to Shikamaru's birthday party, I had a full day ahead of me and it was time to start it.

**(Naruto pov)** Today was a pretty fun day, first I got to fight with Sasuke and Cloud against Neji and his team, plus we won, then we got to go to the game store and picked out a gift for Shikamaru, after that we bought a brand new Shogi board and headed home, I heard Sasuke ask Cloud if she was going to go to Shikamaru's party, she told him she would, I couldn't help but fell bad for my bud, Its kinda crazy that the first girl that he would show any romantic interest in has been hired to protect him, plus Cloud doesn't date anyone who she's protecting not even their friends or family members have a chance with her, if there is one thing she takes serious it is her missions, we reached my house first, well its more of a huge mansion but I call it a house, and I went inside and heard my dad and mom's voice coming from the kitchen, I walked in the kitchen telling them hey and they asked me how my day went, I told them about picking up Shikamaru's birthday present with Cloud and Sasuke but I left out the fight at school, even though it's approved by the school as a way of releasing our anger and not harming other students with our powers, I didn't want my parents to think I was abusing my gifts, they were pretty cool for adults, they didn't have me on a curfew and they let me do what I want, but they trusted me and I dint ever want to let them down, after I took a shower I called Cloud on her cell so I could ask how protecting Sasuke was going, she told me that it wouldn't be long before Orochimaru made his move, this worried me but I knew that Cloud were very strong and wouldn't let anything happen to me, but out of habit before I hung up I told Cloud to be careful, to which she replied, aren't I always? It wasn't long before I was getting tired and closed my eyes to sleep, the strangest thing was my dream, it was me kissing Hinata, I wonder what that meant, oh well I'll think about it later.

**(Sasuke pov) **I wake up this morning to the sun pouring in through my window and the smell of bacon, this seems to fully wake me and looking at my clock I see I have an hour before I have to be at school, so I toss on a shirt, (_yeah I sleep shirtless)_ anyway I went down the stairs only to almost fall on the floor when I saw Cloud standing near the oven with a apron cooking bacon and eggs, I mean wow, Naruto told me she lived alone most of the time but I didn't think she could cook, her food smelt like it was a gift from the finest chefs of France and trust me when I say they can cook, she looked up noticing me and asked me if I was hungry, worried that my voice might sound a little squeaky I just nodded my head, she arched her eyebrow and gave me questioning look, I just smiled giving her my most charming smile, the one that got me anything I want, but instead of swooning she gave me a really a grin that could only be described as sexy, she asked me how I was doing and I told her great now that I had seen her, she smirked at that and said, I bet you say the same to all the girls who are hired to be your bodyguard, by this time we were standing pretty close, so I took the final step and I could feel her sweet breath on me, she pulled her hands up to me and put them on my chest feeling my toned abs, I leaned into her, near her ear and told her in a breathy voice, only for you Cloud, she tilted her head up and I leaned into kiss her when she said I thought that Naruto told you about my no dating rule, then she pulled away and casually walked off, I felt like my body was on fire but I quickly excused myself when I saw my mother walking into the kitchen, suddenly I wasn't so hungry for food. After calming myself I was dressed and ready for school, I walked out into the living room looking for Cloud when I saw Naruto eating the food that Cloud had made, I asked him where she was and he told me that she had already left and told him to give me a ride, I nodded and headed for the door, I hoped that I didn't upset here, I looked back at Naruto and he asked me if I did something to upset her, I glumly admitted that I think I did he looked like he felt sorry for me and we walked out to his car, when we got in the car I looked up and saw a black dodge charger parked across the street, the windows were dark black but I couldn't use my Sharingan to see through the windows, I pointed it out to Naruto and told him that I couldn't see through the windows he agreed that it was kinda suspicious, I told him to drive on to school and we did, like we thought the car was following us, telling Naruto to lose him we sped up, the person in the charger pulled out a gun and started shooting at our car the weird thing was the bullets weren't hitting anything sort of like someone was catching them so instead of staying in town we headed for the fields so no one would be hit anyway, when we reached the fields they sped up almost next to the driver window, I could see the gun pointed at our window, but before they shot I saw a dark blue Chevy Camaro ram into the charger, Naruto stopped the car watching the Camaro as they kept running into the charger until it flipped and started rolling, when the charger stopped rolling I saw the Camaro pull to a stop, when I looked at the Camaro it didn't even have one dent on it like there was a shield covering, I saw the door open and Cloud get out wearing black shades with her hair tied up in bow, she walked over to the charger door and pulled someone out of it, I saw that they were covered in blood and cuts, she put him against the car and said something to him, she pointed at our car and mouthed to school now, listening to what she said despite my disagreements Naruto headed for school, when I asked him why did he leave, he glance over at me and told me in a confident voice that Cloud could handle herself and if she wanted us to get to school then we should listen, I asked him if that was her shielding everything and if so how he told me if I had questions about Cloud the person to ask is Cloud.

**(Cloud pov)** Man I let Sasuke get too close this morning, I probably shouldn't have flirted back but there is just something about him, even Kimimaru wasn't this interesting, I saw Naruto walking through the door and saw a chance to get out of an awkward situation that was sure to happen when Sasuke came down from his room so we could get to school, so I told Naruto that if he gave Sasuke a ride to school today he could have some of the breakfast I made, he nodded quickly knowing that I could cook really good, he then ran to the kitchen singing, _bacon and eggs is what I smell, I'm gonna eat some for show and tell, _I chuckled and then headed outside, surveying the area I saw a black dodge charger sitting across the street, I would have taken my bike today but when I saw that someone had put seals on the Chargers windows so Sharingan couldn't see through it I knew that this car was for an Uchiha, so I walked to my midnight blue Camaro and slid into the driver seat, I drove off but I didn't go to far, just enough to be out of sight, about twenty minutes later I saw Naruto's car pass by with the Charger following it, someone in the charger had pulled out a gun and started shooting at Naruto's car, today he was driving his orange Mazda RX-8, I think the reason why he likes the color orange so much is because of his parents, his dads nickname was the yellow flash and his mom was known as the red hot habenaro because of her red hair and scary temper, if you add those two then you get the orange joker, anyway I knew that any bystanders would be in danger so I used my wind manipulation power to stop the bullets, and let me tell you that is not easy, I saw Naruto lead the car to the outskirts of Konaha but the charger just wasn't letting up, when I saw the car driving next to Naruto's window I used the wind to make a hard shell like shield around my Camaro and rammed into the charger, then I kept hitting it until it began to roll over, when it stopped I pulled my car to a stop and got out, walking over to the charger's door I pulled the gunman out of the vehicle and pushed him against the charger and said I've got a message that I want delivered, do you think you could handle that, he nodded slowly groaning in pain as he did so, turning back to Naruto's car I mouthed, school now, seeing Naruto nod and speed off I turned back to the gunman and said, listen here and listen good, I want you to tell Orochimaru that the games he's playing are getting old, this obsession with the Uchiha's needs to end, so here's what I propose, a fight to put an end to it all, if he wins then he can have the Uchiha's power, I'll even hand deliver it to him myself, but if I win then he turns himself in, he can even pick the battle ground, I'd prefer if he'd fight me himself instead of sending his lackeys, you give him this number and tell him to call me when he decides, after giving him my phone number I got in my car and sped off towards school. When I got there I saw Sasuke leaning against Naruto's car with an impatient look on his face, when he saw me he seemed to relax a little, when I walked over to him he began asking me questions and apologizing for earlier, I told him to calm down and began to tell him my plan. At first he looked speechless when I finished telling him my plan but then he looked confused. He knew that Orochimaru was strong, so I could understand if he doubted my ability to win. I told him not to worry and told him to get to class. He opened his mouth to argue, saying that we both have the same classes, so shouldn't I be getting to class as well. I shrugged my shoulders and said that I had some business to attend to so I would be skipping today. Then he asked could he come. I told him no and said that no one would notice I was gone, because I was leaving a clone in my place. Seeing that he wasn't going to win this fight he walked away with my clone in tow. Three minutes later I was speeding down the road with my phone in hand. I was calling in backup. Several rings later, someone picked up the phone saying hello. I answered back, hey it's me we need to talk.

**Dun Dun Dun. So who do you think that Cloud was talking to, does anyone know a good Naruto character to fit into this part, cause I'm having trouble thinking of one. So review me if you want and I will try to update soon. Bye.**


End file.
